The present invention relates generally to an automation control system, and particularly to a system that permits the enclosure of an automation control while facilitating connection of that control to various inputs, outputs, and/or power connections external to the enclosure.
In a variety of automation environments, a control element, such as a distributed motor starter, is utilized to provide a desired control, e.g. control of a motor powering a conveyer in a factory. The automation control, such as the distributed motor starter, typically is wired for input and output signals, and is provided power by appropriate power lines. The input/output lines provide for a variety of data transfer from and to various other sensors and devices, as is known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Often, the automation control is housed in a protective housing, such as a metal enclosure. The enclosure is custom designed for each control application. For example, the I/O may be directed through the enclosure via a conduit and connected with an internal terminal block.
For a given distributed motor starter, for instance, the enclosure is uniquely designed to receive the appropriate I/O lines and/or power lines therethrough. Typically, an electrician is required to complete the appropriate wiring.
It would be advantageous to eliminate the terminal block as well as the time-consuming and expensive wiring of the terminal block, while providing flexibility in adapting a given enclosure to a variety of applications.
The present invention features a system and method that facilitates the use of an automation control, such as a distributed motor starter. An enclosure is provided for the automation control and includes at least one enclosure wall having an opening therethrough. A plate, such as a glandplate, is attached to or disposed proximate the housing generally adjacent the opening. The plate includes an arrangement of pass-through regions, such as circular punch-outs. The pass-through regions may be selectively punched to provide openings for receiving the mounting of modules and/or power lines therethrough. For example, selected pass-through regions may be opened to receive input/output modules coupled to a distributed motor starter located within the enclosure. Any of a variety of the pass-through regions may be opened to permit various arrangements of modules, such as I/O modules. Thus, a standard enclosure can be manufactured, and the wiring of various internal automation controls can be accommodated. By way of example, various arrangements of I/O modules can be coupled to the automation control and mounted to the glandplate depending on the specific automation control within the enclosure. This not only provides greater flexibility but also allows the omission of a separate terminal block and eliminates the need for an electrician to create the various electrical connections.